Broken Embraces II: Hearts and Thrones
by Rusher Wolf
Summary: A new generation has began in the beautiful Pride Lands. But drama and broken promises are not far behind. Simba and Nala's son is faced with the same hearbreaking matter his grandfather and father went through before. Will the prince follow his heart or the law?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so ladies and gentlemen, here's the first chapter of Broken Embraces II. Without further ado, let the drama begin. Enjoy!**

The moon was full as it shined highly in the sky, surrounded by tiny bright stars. But this not night, its the beginning of morning. As animals big and small traveled from their homes through the savannah as the sun rose. Standing at the peak of Pride Rock was Rafiki. He was calling the animals as the spirit of Uru and Ahadi flew in the morning breeze. A giraffe bowed as Zazu flew to the peak where Simba and Nala walked out. The queen was golden a bright golden cub by the nape. Rafiki hugged the royals before taking the cub and raising him high for all the kingdom to see. The animals went wild before bowing as a sun beam shined on the cub. After Rafiki lowered the cub and spread some fruit juices on the cub's head before handing the prince to the cream queen. A small brown cub with a dark brown tuff on his head walked in the cave, over to the queen. Who was talking with Sarabi, in her paws was the prince.

"Hi" smiled the brown cub his light reddish brown eyes shining

Nala looked over and frowned but before she could say anything Kula appeared.

"Kovu...I was looking all over"

The brown cub shrunk back, "Sorry mama. I wanted to see my little brother"

Kula smiled at her son before looking at the young cub in the queen's paws. Who was staring at her and Kovu with light reddish brown eyes.

"He's handsome...what's his name?"

"Kopa"

Kula turned her head and smiled when seeing Simba walked in.

"Heart? You know he's going to be a laughing stalk? Right?"

Simba chuckled before nuzzling his queen who in return nuzzled back while smirking devilishly at Kula.

"Daddy"

Simba pulled away from his queen and pulled his eldest into a hug.

"How's my boy?"

Kovu giggled before pulling on Simba's ear. Kula smiled as Mufasa walked in with Logan and Phillip.

"Grandpa" Kovu cried happily before running to Mufasa. Who scoped him up and gave him a hug and a nuzzle

"How my big grandson?"

"Fine"

Malka then walked in and nuzzled Kula who purred as she returned the love.

"Have you told them yet?"

Logan looked up from looking at his youngest nephew. "Told us what?"

Kula nuzzled into Malka's mane, before smiling at her friend. "I'm pregnant again"

As Kovu is now two months, it gives Kula the chance to mate and that mate lead to another cub in the oven. Logan and Phillip smiled before nuzzling their brown friend.

"Congrats"

"Mama. Mama"

Sarabi looked from her daughter in-law and grandson to the cave entrance where a cream-gray cub stud with bright shappire eyes and a dark brown tuff. But the cub wasn't a male, the cub was female. Pretty as unique, and she's Sarabi and Tej's daughter.

"Yes dear"

The cub took deep breathes, "Miss Jua collap"

For being so small it was kinda hard for the young cub to say something things. Sarabi ran out of the cave and out to the hunting field. There was the cream lioness on her side. Sarabi walked over to her friend's side.

"What happened?"

Mesha looked from the young lioness to her long time cub-friend.

"She just fell"

"Why?"

Mesha looked back at the young lioness and said "She's pregnant"

-X-

A few days later Nala had left Kopa with her mother and went to find her best friend. Which wasn't hard to do, since the beige lioness stays in her mate's cave that's behind Pride Rock. When Nala entered the cave, Tama was bathing a small beige cub. The cub had looked like her mother to the T. Bangs, little freckles and small black earrims. The only difference is that the cub has her father's blue eyes.

"How's Vitani?"

Tama smiled, "Perfect"

Nala nodded, "I want her to be Kopa's queen"

Tama looked up and smirked, "Of course. After all if that bitch was to have a girl. Couldn't have her being queen. Now can we?"

Nala nodded with a evil laugh, the light beige lioness joined in.

-X-

Nessa roared, she was outraged. Her brother had tow sons. Now she'll never be queen.

"Don't sweat your highness. Its very unbecoming"

Nessa rolled her eyes and sneered, "Shut up, Roscoe"

The black lion smirked before nuzzling the lioness.

"I'll help you get rid of the..brats"

Nessa smiled before nuzzling into the lion's black mane.

"I knew it was a reason, I picked you as my mate"

Roscoe laughed before getting up, "Well in that case. Let's go half on a heir"

Nessa laughed before following the large black lion into a nearby cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Rogers! I'm really am glad you liked the chapter. So without further ado, here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

The sun was starting to rise a bright golden cub with light reddish brown eyes and a dark red-brown tuff on his head, stud at the peak of Pride Rock. His eyes gleamed in the little light that was clawing over the land. With wide smile, he ran in the cave.

"Kovu! Wake up!"

Kula opened an eye before opened the other and looking at her brother, who was looking at his nephew and the prince. Actually their both princes but only Kopa is heir unless something happens then Kovu is next in line.

Kula chuckled, "Remind you of anything"

Mheetu smiled remembering the morning he promise to take his sister to the watering hole.

Mheetu smiled, "Sure do"

"Kovu! Kovu!"

The four month old brown cub blinked his reddish brown eyes opened to stare into orbs that mirror his own.

"You promised!"

Kovu smiled before getting up and running out of the cave laughing. His little half brother following him. Mheetu walked over to Kula and nuzzled her.

"Any day now, huh?"

Kula nodded before looking at her swollen stomach. She prayed it was a girl but if it was another boy. She'll be just as happy. As she was thinking this a sharp pain ran through her body. Kula let out a loud roar that woke the pride. Malka was up and nuzzling her in a heart beat. Simba who was woken ran over, his heart racing as thoughts ran through his head. He may love Nala and married her. But Kula was his first at everything. First mate, love, first lioness to kiss. So he will always be worried.

"Kula..." Simba started but stopped when Kula roared again

"Get everyone out!" Sarabi yelled

"Mama" the small cream-gray cub pawed at her mother's leg

Sarabi nuzzled her cub, messing up the cub's dark brown tuff. "Solange, I want you to go to the water hole with the other cubs"

The three month old cub nodded before running off to the large body of water. Once everyone was out Sarabi and Mesha walked over to where Kula was.

-X-

Malka sat calmly looking at the cave entrance. The pale golden lion may look like he's calm, but he's worried. But he knows Kula is a strong girl, and will pull through.

"Simba...why are you pacing?" Phillip asked

Nala who was sitting by Tama and Sarafina looked with a disgusted glare.

"I'm worried" Simba said without knowing he said it

"Why, son?" Mufasa said looking at his son with concern

Simba stopped and glared at his father. But before he cut say something Mesha walked out.

"Malka...Kula wishes to see you"

Malka nodded and headed in the cave. Simba had to pull all of his self control to not enter the cave. Malka walked in and seen Kula bathing a small tiny pale bundle. As he got closer, he noticed the cub had his fur, pale golden and beautiful.

"Isn't she beautiful"

Malka nuzzled his daughter who opened her eyes to revealed dark reddish brown orbs.

"Breath taking"

"I named her Kiara, meaning bright"

Malka nuzzled his mate, "I love it"

-X-

"So you're going to be a big brother, huh Kovu?"

Kovu rolled his eyes, he really didn't like Vitani. As he don't like her little gang.

"I bet he'll fail like he will in life" laughed a white cub with a some white bangs and with brown eyes

Kopa snarled baring his little teeth at the two lioness cubs. Solange walked up and with a glare.

"How dare you speak to the king's son like that! You should be ashamed!"

"Like you should be ashamed to be born to a rinho!" Laughed a gray cub with gray bangs and purple eyes

Solange snarled, "Watch how you speak of my mother, you tramps!"

Solange had her little black claws out and ready to rip some flesh.

"Kovu"

The cubs looked and seen a light golden lioness with blue eyes.

"Miss Clarity" said Kovu running over

"Your mom, wants to see you"

Kovu smiled, "Is my brother or sister here"

Clarity smiled at her friend's cub, "You have to go and see"

"Well what are we waiting for! Come on Kopa!"

With that Kovu ran off with Kopa following.

"Kovu! Kopa! Wait up!" Clarity shouted before running after the princes


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I understand Regis Rogers, sometime I do the same. I fell lazy and don't review till later. Also I hope you don't mind if I use Downey. He's plays a good role/important roll in this. I'm glad you like little Solange. The drama and bullying has only just begun. Enjoy chapter 3! **

Kovu and Kopa raced into the cave to run into a pale golden leg.

"Where's the fire?"

The princes shook their heads before looking up to see Malka smiling down at them.

"Dad, we came to see my little brother..."

"...or sister" Kopa chimed in

Malka ruffed up the cubs tuffs before chuckling. "Go on, in"

The princes didn't have to be told twice. As they ran in the cave to Kula. Where little Kiara was woke with wide eyes.

"Kovu...meet your little sister Kiara"

"She's so little..."

"And cute"

Kovu looked at his little brother, who shrunk back with a blush. Kula giggled before nuzzling the golden prince. At that moment Nala walked in and seen the brown lioness nuzzling her son. With a snarl, the queen ran over and pulled her son away.

"Keep your disgusting paws off my son!"

Kula's eyes widen at the queen's words. But Nala's outburst made Kiara cry.

"Shut that brat up!"

Kovu was shaking, he always knew something was with the queen. So he stayed away, now he know to really stay away. Kula stud up and walked over to the queen..well Nala. Nala will never be her queen. The cream lioness has her head to far up her ass.

"You can talk to me any way but leave my cubs...out of it!"

Nala snorted before picking Kopa by the nape and going to the royal side of the cave. Kula growled before looking at her cubs. Kovu was holding his crying sister, while he shook from fear.

"Oh, my dears. I'm so sorry you have to witness that"

Kovu nodded, unsure what to say when Malka walked back in the cave and saw Kovu with Kiara. The pale golden lion looked at Kula with a look full of concern.

Kula sighed, "Nala..."

Malka growled but stopped seeing that the cubs was already scared. He'll handle that cream bitch, later. So he walked over and nuzzled his cubs.

"Malka!"

The pale golden lion looked up and seen a month old brown cub with a coffee tuff and shappire blue eyes, in the cave's entrance.

"Downey, what's wrong?"

The cub took a deep breath before shouting, "The king been attacked"

Nala shot up at that and was out of the cave before another word was said. Knocking over little Kopa. Malka ran out too, jumping two steps at a time before galloping through the savannah.

Kula stud on the edge as the afternoon breeze ruffed up her brown fur. She hoped Simba was alright, for the sake of Kovu and Kopa. But she prayed the lion of her life will be ok. So she looked to sky and closed her eyes.

"Please Ahadi...Uru...watch over my mate"

Opening her eyes, Kula let out a sigh before walking in the cave.

-X-

Malka ran through the green grass where it started to turned tall and gold. Soon the smell of blood reached his nose. When he came to a area that had short grass. He seen his cousin on side breathing heavy. The males: Logan, Phillip, Mufasa, Safi, Tej and Zuri was fighting off a horde of hyenas. Malka looked up and seen Zazu.

"Zazu!"

The blue hornbill flew down and landed with a bow.

"Get Rafiki! Tell him to come to Pride Rock, right away!"

Zazu nodded before taking flight. "At once"

Malka then grabbed Simba and put him on his back before running to Pride Rock.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Regis Rogers your review kinda threw me off track. But I most likely confused you. So let me explain(Lol. Since Kevin Hart has a show called Let me explain.) Any way...Kula is worried for Simba only because he's Kopa and Kovu's father. Malka...on the other hand. She's beyond worried. Malka's her mate, she loves him just as much as she use to love Simba, maybe more. As to who will rule...you have to read. So without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

Nala ran through her kingdom with Sarafina, Tama, Lilly and Misty. As the creamy queen and her followers ran through the plains, they seen Malka run by with the king on his back.

"Why does he have the king on his back?" Sneered Misty, the white lioness' hazel eyes blazing as her small white tuff ruffled in the wind

"I don't know...let's go find out"

With that Nala made a quick left and headed for Pride Rock with her mother and followers in tow.

-X-

Malka ran up the rocky stairs, into the nursery cave without taking a breath. He set his cousin down and left to let the old baboon work on the injured king. Once outside, the pale golden lion was tackled. Opening his green eyes, he saw his attacker. His mate...Kula buried her head in Malka's black mane, purring.

"Oh thank the kings you're alright"

Malka chuckled before nuzzling back with a purr of his own. As Nala and her gang walked up, followed by the males. Malka stud up and looked at the males.

"What happened?"

"Those fleabags retreated" snarled Mufasa

"Where's Simba!"

Malka ignored the bitchy lioness, known as Queen Nala as Rafiki walked out of the nursery cave.

"How is he is?"

Rafiki sighed, "He'll be fine. If he rest for a few months"

Logan stepped up, "What's a few months?"

"Three...four...six the most"

"Who's going to rule till then"

"The king request his cousin and his mate to step up till he's well"

Malka's eyes widen, so did Kula's. They were both speechless.

"If that's all..."

Mufasa dipped his, "That's all, thank you old friend"

Rafiki nodded before heading down the stairs to his tree. Nala was outraged, but there wasn't anything she could do.

Mufasa sighed before looking at his daughter in-law, "Nala...would like to go see Simba"

Nala didn't reply, instead she just walked in the cave. Mufasa looked at his nephew as did the rest of the pride, that had gathered and heard.

"What?"

Kula giggled as she nuzzled in her mate's mane. "You're king...they await your orders now"

Malka chuckled, embrassed he forgot that he was in charge. But then straighten to look more royal, even though he didn't have to.

"Ok...Logan, Phillip and Tej. Do a last border patrol"

The three lions mention bowed their heads before descending down the rocky stairs and into the savannah. Malka looked at Safi and Mufasa.

"Mufasa and Safi do a round check of the animals, make sure they're good. Zazu go with them"

Zazu nodded before taking flight with the oldest males following. Malka then looked at Zuri who was playing with his son.

"Zuri..."

The brown lion looked up at the new king.

"Could you go hunting with some lionesses. Your pick"

Zuri nodded before heading in another direction. But before he could, Downey jumped in his way.

"Can I come, dad"

Zuri chuckled, "Not now. You're too young"

Downey pouted as his father nuzzled him.

"Why don't you go play with Kovu and Solange"

Downey beamed at that before running in the main cave. Zuri shook his head before continuing down to the savannah.

-X-

"Simba..."

The golden king looked and smiled, seeing his mate. Nala walked over and nuzzled into his mane.

"Nala...its good to see you"

"I thought I was so post to say that"

Simba chuckled before going serious. "I hope you don't mind if Malka and Kula rule while I'm down"

Nala stiffened but relaxed, "No problem at all. But there's something...I need to tell you something"

"Sure what is it"

Nala nuzzled her mate before breathing in his ear, "I'm pregnant"

When Nala pulled back she saw the surprises expression on his face.

"Simba...aren't you happy?"

Simba shook his head and smiled, "Of course. Its just that he'll or see has to wait in line for the throne"

"Of course...they will rule if anything happens to Kopa"

Simba shook his head, "No, if anything happens to Kovu, Kopa will be heir"

"What!?"

Simba sighed, "Its law, oldest male cubs of the king is heir"

"So if you had a daughter..."

"The law has no boundaries"

"But that lioness...Mesha told my mother only the cubs of the king and _queen _are the heirs"

"Well that is true. But Kovu was conceived before we were mates. There for its of the grid"

Nala got up and paced. Angry written all over.

"What about our son?"

"Maybe Kovu won't want the throne. But I was thinking, maybe they could rule together"

Nala growled. _Not if I could help it!_ The creamy queen looked at her mate and smiled.

"How about you rest. I'll got to tell mom about the expecting"

Simba nodded and laid his head on his paws and before the king knew it, he was fast asleep. Nala sneered before walking out of the cave, to where her followers were.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well Regis Rogers, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here's chapter 5, for you. Some Roscoe and Nessa love. Enjoy!**

A group of thirty hyenas walked in the Outlands when a shadowy figure stopped them.

"Did you complete your mission?"

An old hyena with bangs hovering over her yellow eyes, walked up.

"We do not know. But we attack him pretty good"

The creamy yellow lioness walked out of the shadows with a sneer.

"He better be dead"

"Shenzi. You and your party are dismissed"

The old hyena bowed her head before leaving with the twnety-nine other hyenas. Roscoe looked at his mate and nuzzled her.

"My dear, don't stress. Its not good for our heir"

Nessa sighed, "I guess I should go and check to see if I'm queen"

Roscoe nuzzled the lioness under her chin, making the creamy yellow lioness giggle. Nessa returned the favor by nuzzling her black nose in the lion's black mane. Making the large lion smile and chuckle lightly.

"Love you"

Nessa licked his nose and purred, "Love you too"

After getting a lick to the flank, the Pride Land princess was headed out of the Outlands towards Pride Rock.

-X-

Nala found her followers lying around Tama's cave. Might as well say Tama's cave since she's the boss around there.

"Nala...what's up?" Chimed Lilly. The white lioness lying near her sister who had her head on her paws

"I just found out that bitch's son is heir!"

The lioness stud at that growling at the mear thought of Kula.

"What's the plan, queen?" Sneered Tama

"We take out the brat" Nala snarled

Her followers smirked before roaring in reply.

-X-

A few months went by and Malka was doing fine as king. Simba had recover, but still has a few months before he goes back in action. Since then Nala had given birth to a girl, name Amber. Pretty, but snotty. Like her mother and grandmother. The new princess is unique, she didn't have the cream fur of her mother or the golden fur of her dad. But dark auburn, with apple green eyes. She's three weeks and a little bitch. Kiara on the other hand...is a little angel and Kopa loves her. Literally. Everywhere Kiara go, Prince Kopa is not far behind. One after noon, his love was proven.

-X-

It was warm afternoon, the animals was doing their usual. As the cubs played like young ones that they are. Kiara was in a game of tag with her best friends and brother. The best friends count of: Kopa, Downey, Solange and Mheetu and Amora's little girl, Jasiri who was it.

"Ha! Try and catch me, siri" yelled the pale golden cub

The ivory-gray cub laughed as her brown eyes glisten in the sun. "I will"

Kiara laughed before boasting her speed. To only trip and roll into the water. Laughter was heard.

"Kiara!" Kopa cried

Vitani stepped out of the bushes laughing her little heart out.

"Oh, please. You couldn't really be worried about her!"

Kopa growled her before jumping in and driving under. Amber had joined her friend and mentor's side.

"Yeah, Kopa!"

Kopa resurfaced with Kiara in his jaws. By the time he got to land, Kovu and the other cubs was there.

"What happened?!" Kovu growled

Kopa looked at his brother before pointing his dark purple nose in the direction of Vitani. Kovu followed his brother's nose and growled.

"I should rip you apart...but you're not worth my time"

With a sneer, Kovu picked up his sister and put her on his back before heading of to Pride Rock. Kopa followed without hestiantion. As Solange and Jasiri glared at Vitani and Amber. With a 'hmph', the two lioness cubs headed after their friends with Downey, who stopped and growled at the two bullies. Vitani and Amber stuck their tounge out before going their own way.


End file.
